User talk:Noothgrush
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the My Baby page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content, or something that you wrote instead of found on the Internet), be sure to tag it with the OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! LOLSKELETONS (talk) 03:38, October 30, 2013 (UTC) RE: People I don't know if you saw LOLSKELETONS reply, but the "People" category is completely out. It's being shut down. No worries about not knowing. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 21:05, November 20, 2013 (UTC) Stop hating on me. I really don't appreciate it. Xxthegirlonfirexx (talk) 14:50, December 2, 2013 (UTC)thegirlonfire okay, sounds good :) I don't like having to not like people Xxthegirlonfirexx (talk) 18:05, December 2, 2013 (UTC)thegirlonfire RE: Your message Thanks, I enjoyed talking with you guys on the forum as well ;) I'll hopefully be more active over the duration of the holidays (Last day of school as I type this :D ). I look forward to talking in the future. TheWalshinator (talk) 02:25, December 3, 2013 (UTC) RE: I actually just got finished reading My Baby. I had to leave to do something for a few hours before coming back and finishing it, so I wasn't even aware of any vandalism. Sorry. On the bright side, the user has been blocked by another admin. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 21:58, December 6, 2013 (UTC) RE: Edits I remember reviewing this, not much grammatical errors and the story was below average. There is not much you can really do without completely overhauling the story. I will add "Marked for Review" again on the pasta to see if it could be salvageable, probably not though. -- [[User:Sloshedtrain|'Sloshedtrain']] [[User_Talk:Sloshedtrain|'Talk']] 20:20, December 24, 2013 (UTC) Nooth Your severity is refreshing. DuncanAernisMaleron (talk) 18:58, February 4, 2014 (UTC) My Bad Sorry about that mate, something happened with my editing which glitched it all up, messing up the end result. And about the Delete Now: Didn't know it became admin-only, I apologize for that also. Sorry, Pepman (talk) 17:15, February 14, 2014 (UTC) : Delete now is not admin-only. It's designed to alert admins to blatant spam pages, trollpastas, pages that break the spinoff rule, etc. Making it admin-only would sort of defeat the purpose. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 07:25, February 15, 2014 (UTC) RE: I'll take a look, sure. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 17:33, March 7, 2014 (UTC) My Baby I actually enjoyed this quite the bit, but there are a couple things. Namely, there's a lot of over-descriptive detail. It's fine to be wordy, but use fewer words where possible. There is also a lack of commas; adjectives put in lists need commas to represent a pause between each thing: "Long, white cigarette." Also, don't be afraid to split stuff up. There's no need to cram everything into two to three line sentences - this isn't a huge problem, but I did see a few. But other than that, I find it quite well done. Decent use of symbolism, dramatics, and I barely expected the man to have killed his wife. Not a shocker, but something unexpected. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 17:53, March 7, 2014 (UTC) No problem. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 18:03, March 7, 2014 (UTC) 754 erryday SEV FEFTYFO EDITS, YO I SEE YOU OVER THERE, MY MAN. The Bitter Cold (talk) 18:21, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Delete Now When you add the category, can you use the template " " to save time for the reviewing admin, please? To put a reason, simply add it like this: " ". Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 22:51, March 17, 2014 (UTC) :I recommend not using the when adding templates to pages. Or copying and pasting text from anywhere, or doing anything outside of minor edits really. It has this annoying tendency to cause formatting errors and fuck up the formatting of pages, blog comments, thread posts, etc. :LOLSKELETONS (talk) 06:31, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Writer's Workshop That is actually something I considered. Unfortunately, I don't think the forum has a sticky function for individual boards. The closest thing I could find is the "notify everyone" (highlight) feature, which is horribly unnecessary for something like this. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 23:49, March 19, 2014 (UTC) Re: Black Dog I've submitted it to a magazine. I didn't want a copy on the internet because I was worried about possible allegations of plagiarism or exclusivity issues. ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 21:55, March 21, 2014 (UTC) :Apex Magazine. They're kind of small, I guess, but they do have print issues, so that's usually a nice sign. I'll let you guys know. :ImGonnaBeThatGuy (talk) 21:59, March 21, 2014 (UTC) Mashup How about a story done by you and I? Just an idea. You start the idea, I continue (or vice versa) , and so forth. If not, no biggy. Just think that you and I could write something pretty godamned cool together. Maybe. Maybe not. Just an idea. Let me know. My creative switch itches to be triggered. Mystreve (talk) 01:24, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Wrong. I did not question your intelligence, Two, I contribute to the wiki frequently. I don't edit, I don't edit other people's work, I get *creative* and I *write*. Bigger contributions, but who am I to judge? I dropped my piece when I realized it wasn't going anywhere, I got banned, for asking a simple question. "Why is she an administrator?" Here's the problem. How is arguing and screaming and doing anything contributing to the site? Why not just *not make the thread* and implement the frickin policy. They're not. They're trying to stir shit. And if I could say whatever the fuck I want, I wouldn't have gotten banned for that *simple question.* Thanks though for putting words in my mouth and inferring that which I did not do, I'm glad you're capable of such incredible misapprehension. Instead of going on my talk page and telling me what I could be doing, why don't you go contribute to the wiki? Instead of, heh, going on pages and telling users that their opinions are less relevant because of *Chat ban* records. Good day. Scorch933/JackKrauser "Your Companion Cube" (talk) 22:36, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Email If you're still into it. sydbarrett927@gmail.com. Maybe start it as a Word doc passed back and forth. Actually think this'll be pretty cool. Mystreve (talk) 20:37, March 23, 2014 (UTC) You never apologized. You never apologized to me, buddy. You never did. What you did do was try to justify your self-righteous crap and make yourself feel better. You did not ever apologize to me. Scorch933/JackKrauser "Your Companion Cube" (talk) 03:27, March 25, 2014 (UTC) :/ Whatever, if it's the same to you, just leave it behind, forget about it, and go on with the rest of life. If it means anything I apologize for my often shitty behavior. Re: Poetry of Dax Riggs What is its copyright status? Because if it was published in the 90s, I doubt it's in the public domain. Even if it was, some of the images in that gallery would probably have to be censored to comply with Wikia's terms of use. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 18:03, March 25, 2014 (UTC) email Got it. Awhile ago. Sorry for the late response, but I do like your idea. A lot actually. Alternating chapters where one starts completely bat-shit crazy, the other is normal, but shady, and they progressively meet at the middle (sanity-wise) at the end? Did I read your email right? Cause that's fucking gold. Mystreve (talk) 01:43, April 3, 2014 (UTC)